The Elements Of Vacation
by Miss Sparkey
Summary: Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne, is taken on vacation by Xemnas. Although the rest of the Organization were taken too, three destinations have been set out for the members. With the matters of his destination out of his control, time will only tell.
1. Chapter 1

Demyx groaned, and leaned further to his right, against the cold, rumbling window beside him. He was tired, and the growl of engines did not make his attempt at sleep any easier. He could sing, but that would probably end up in him getting hurt by one of the other tired members that surrounded him.

His eyelids flickered and opened, revealing his tired, azure eyes. Pushing himself up, he straightened his frame and looked around the bus. Everyone was asleep, snoozing away in some other world that wasn't this boring place.

_The_ _driver could at least play some music on really low..._

The Nocturne turned his head, cracking his neck in the process, and looked across the aisle of the shabby vehicle. His eyes settled on Larxene, who gave him a surprise by looking right back at him. He smiled nervously, and raised one gloved hand to wave at The Nymph feebly.

"What do you want." Her high, airy voice hissed in the silence, slicing through the air like a hot knife through butter.

Demyx flinched slightly, as if her words carved into his innocent body. Hesitating for a moment, he scratched the back of his mulleted head in thought of what he was going to say. He had to pick his words carefully; Larxene, the Savage Nymph, would tear him apart in seconds. He was slightly intimidated by her for the best part of his existence, but another part of him just wanted to talk to her, to find out why exactly she was so aggressive. He and Axel had once discussed this matter, and the two mages concluded that she was just evil.

_Not everyone is evil...Surely there is a reason behind her traits?_

"I...uh...can't sleep." Demyx grumbled, crossing his legs on the two seats he was sprawled across. "...Why are you awake?"

A silence hit the bus. Nothing but the engines breaking the awkwardness that had dawned on the situation at hand. The Nocturne blinked several times, swallowing in the process before shuffling backwards until his back hit the cold window again.

"That has nothing to do with you." The Nymph eventually replied, closing the subject completely as she turned towards her own window, and gazed out into the darkness. Her hands gripped the small bag she carried as her eyes shut.

_...Well that was kinda weird. It's like she wanted to talk, but hit me at the same time. Maybe this vacation will do her some good... get her to relax a little, maybe? _

With a shake of his head, Demyx pulled his knees up to his chest and gazed back out of his own window. As he grew wearier the purple shadows of shrubs and trees became a blur, his eyelids became heavier...drooping...closing...shutting...

Shut.

***

A sharp pain awoke the Nocturne from his light slumber, forcing the nobody to jump and hit his head off the window he once used as a vibrating pillow.

"Ow..." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead and looking up. His tired eyes met Axel, who was standing over him, grinning like a maniac. He blinked a few times and straightened up, his hands resting on the edge of his seat as he came into realisation of where he was; still on that quiet bus. Only now, it wasn't so quite anymore. Larxene and Marluxia were in the background chatting and commenting on trivial topics – a conversation that could only be plucked up from tiredness, or excitement. Probably a mixture of both.

"Wha..." Demyx blinked several times again, and proceeded to rub his eyes – all in a false hope that this action would take away the tiredness that had shook itself upon him. Obviously, it didn't work, and he still felt as weary as ever.

"Come on, Demyx. We're here." Axel's gruff voice chanted, forcing the blond to groan as he was tugged up from his seat by the flurry.

"Five more minutes..." He mumbled, leaning on the fire mages shoulder dramatically.

"You would have got five more minutes sleep if you hadn't drunk so much coffee before you got on here. Now shut up and get off here." The Flurry threw something heavy at Demyx, forcing the Nocturne to stumble back a few inches and stare at the item in his arms.

"What's this-Oh, my luggage..." Demyx mumbled, yawning

"Yeah, don't get your hopes up for anything too amazing." The redhead replied sarcastically as he jumped from the steps of the bus. Demyx followed, stepping down each step individually and rather robotically.

"What time is it?" He asked, gazing around, mainly towards the sun that beat down on his face.

"Ten in the morning. Now grab your case and follow me." Axel ordered. Demyx looked towards the Flurry, who was now standing by his own red case, and Demyx's blue one. "Hurry up Demyx, we haven't got all day."

The redhead tugged the handle of his suitcase upwards and extended it, before walking across a sparsely inhabited car park – his crimson luggage trailing behind.

Demyx began to follow, his bags in tow. A low humming could be heard coming from the nobody as he sang to himself – he usually did this, mainly to calm any nerves, but on this instance, it was out of boredom.

"_Argh, stupid piece of rubbish!" _A familiar voice screeched from behind him. The mulleted musician turned and looked behind, a rather unfamiliar scene meeting his sparkling eyes.

Larxene stood, repeatedly attempting to push the handle of her luggage trolley downwards. Her face was a picture – a mask of frustration carved into the face of a model. She got irritated if things did not go her way, and things certainly weren't going her way this time.

"...Are you okay?" Demyx asked innocently, blinking to make sure that it was actually Larxene he was speaking to, and not an absolute stranger... Now that _would_ be embarrassing.

"_Does it look like I am okay!?" _She replied viciously, leering towards the Nocturne, as if to turn him to stone.

"um...N-no?" He stammered, shuffling back towards her and looking at the luggage cart with slight fear. "Man...uh...I'm not good with stuff like this, ya know."

"Oh, aren't you just brilliant." Larxene scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Demyx swallowed nervously, and scratched the back of his head in thought – _again – _before trying the jammed handle for himself. It moved an inch or so, but not fully down so that the wheels could move freely.

"I have an idea..." He smiled and clicked his fingers, having some form of eureka moment – which was rare for a nobody of his nature.

"Come on then Einstein, spring it on me." With another roll of her eyes, the Nymph crossed her arms mockingly at him.

Demyx took himself to the front of the trolley – which was packed with three cases and a hand luggage – and braced himself, as if to catch it.

"Okay...now you kick the handle."

"What?"  
"kick the handle!"

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as Zexion, now kick it, Larxene."

Boom.

The trolley flew, colliding with Demyx with such a force that it knocked him back a meter or so onto his behind.

Larxene, hands placed neatly on her hips, walked up to the crash-scene, and chuckled.

"As serious as Zexion? I'll be sure to tell him that when we get in the airport. At least you fixed the trolley." She took her luggage and strolled away, leaving Demyx sat in a heap on the floor.

"...You're welcome?" Demyx mumbled, standing up and cracking his neck several times. _Well... that hurt a lot. I guess I did some good... It would be nice to be appreciated, though. _

With a sigh, he trailed The Nymph, humming what tune he once had in his head as he dragged his baggage across the humps and bumps of the road.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx stared at the rapidly changing numbers before him, his bright eyes blinking in wonder as to why the statistics were so important, and why they had to be inspected by a woman behind the desk. He wanted to ask her why, but due to the threats given by Axel and Larxene about how he 'had better not mess this up or we'll kill you', he decided to keep quiet for now.  
The woman behind the check-in desk – who had an inch or two too much orange make-up on her face, and her hair practically bleached white – smiled approvingly as the digits settled on a secure _17.00. _Demyx smiled back, his white teeth etched out into a nervous grin.

_Why is she smiling like that?_ He wondered, swallowing. _She looks kinda creepy. _

"May I see your passport, sir?" She asked in an over-enthusiastic voice. Demyx just looked at her, frightened to turn and look in his bag at the chance the woman may pounce on him or something.

"...My passport?" He questioned, scratching the back of his head with a hopeless look painted upon his face.

"Yes sir, your passport. May I please see it?" The woman held out her hand, that same insane grin on her face.

_Oh jeez. Why did Axel have to go through before me? He could have helped me with this..._

Without turning, and keeping his eyes fixated on the woman's grin, The Nocturne lunged his hand into his back pocket and threw the all the papers he could grab with his one hand at the girl.

She looked surprised, and used one finger to tip the pile on its side to look for a burgundy book-like object.

Indeed, under the old, doodled papers and cards, the girl found what she was looking for.

"Okay sir... you can go through now." The woman half-smiled and handed the reddish booklet back to the water mage.

"Thanks." Demyx grinned, relieved. He leant forward, attempting to pick his suitcase up from the belt. Suddenly he froze, startled by a noise far louder than the inane chatter of the airport. He jumped, yelping as he did so, and watched with wide eyes as his bright azure case was carried away through a dark flap in the wall.

"...Where did you take my suitcase!? I need that thing!" He demanded, jumping up and onto the moving belt itself.

"Sir? What the hell are you doing?" The blonde woman rose from her seat, pushing madly against the Nocturne. She eventually forced him off the belt, and ordered a security guard to 'assist' him to the departure lounge.

***

Larxene stood, bored of the excited babble that surrounded her. Actually, her bored state was not the only thing that had dampened her mood.

_Xemnas just had to be cheap._ She thought, sighing. _Three separate holidays. How pathetic. To top that off, Marluxia and I are lumbered with Axel and Demyx. Axel and friggin Demyx. I mean, sure, Axel is okay to cope with, but Demyx? The guy doesn't have two brain cells to rub together-_

"Axel!" A familiar, whiney voice screeched. "get this guy off me!"

The Nymph turned, her eyes settling on the mullet-haired musician being dragged through the gates by a large security guard – possibly the same size as Xaldin, maybe bigger.

Demyx was struggling against the security guard,making stupid little noises as he failed to run from the bigger male's grasp.

Immediately, Larxene giggled, covering her mouth with her hand to stop her from bursting into hysterical laughter. This was rather amusing to her – watching Demyx struggle against a beefy man would be amusing to anyone, in her eyes.

"What the hell?" Axel walked forward, closely followed by Marluxia. "Are you gonna let go of him, or are you gonna salsa all over this place?"

The security guard looked at Axel sneeringly, and walked straight past him towards Larxene.

"Excuse me ma'am." He cleared his throat, still clutching onto Demyx. "Are you this boy's mother?"

_**Silence. **_

Larxene growled, leering at the man icily.

"...I'll kill him."

She lunged forward at the man, only to be intercepted by the Graceful Assassin.

"No! Larxene! It... Is not...WORTH. IT." Marluxia struggled with the vicious girl in his fumbling arms, being careful on where to place his hands on The Nymph's little body.

Meanwhile, the security guard stepped back, letting Demyx go in the process. He managed to separate himself from the four vicious Nobodies, and retreated to the check-in desks, mumbling incoherent curses along the way.

"Well," Axel brushed himself down. "That went well."  
He yawned, stretching his limbs out; after a long, detailed, _totally_ made-up explanation of where they took Demyx's bag and why, he was rather tired.

"Where are the others?" Demyx asked, perking up from his worrying-session over his 'precious flip-flops' in his 'precious suitcase' that he bought with his 'precious munny'. He looked around, not noticing how Axel and Marluxia had resorted to the Duty-free shop, away from the Nocturne and The Savage Nymph.

Larxene looked up from her book, settling her feet neatly on the seat next to her.

"On a different flight." She replied in a monotonic voice.

"why?" He asked, edging closer.

"Because Xemnas is being cheap and booking three separate, and equally cheap holidays."

"Why are we even going on holiday?"

"Because we just are."

"...Why is he being cheap?"

"Because it's Xemnas."

"...Where are the others going?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

"...Why was I put with you guys?"

"Again, don't know."

"You don't know much do ya, Larxy-OW." Demyx shouted, clutching his head. It throbbed, feeling the full force of Larxene's book being brought down upon it. He whimpered slightly, and looked back up at her. "What was that for?"

"Being annoying."

"...Sorry..."

"...Did that hurt?" Larxene smirked, giggling at the over-dramatic Nocturne cradling his head on his knees.

"Yes. It did." He scowled in return to her giggles.

"That's okay then. Learn to not ask as many questions, and you might survive these two weeks."

"...Where are we going anyway?"

"Demyx... We are going to a little place called _Ibiza_."


End file.
